The Coed Classes
by Sayona13
Summary: Haruno Sakura's life had always been routine. Nothing seemed to change, until her senior year. Co-ed classes once banned were now permitted! Among all this, a new neighbor arrives as well. She may soon learn that change isn't always good. SasuxSaku
1. Big News

**AN: Ohh here we go...I'm slightly new at this. I wrote something very similar for my friend's 16th b-day and she told me that i should really continue to write. **  
**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters**

**The Co-ed Classes**

**Chapter 1: Big News**

Haruno Sakura sat motionless on her bed while thoughts whirled around in her head. She stared blankly out her window into the empty apartment of the complex next to hers. The roseate haired teen could hardly believe that there was only one week remaining of summer. It bothered her so much, not that it went by fast, but the fact that over the whole summer, nothing out of the ordinary occurred.

_Great! Another uneventful summer. Same friends, same job, and same old school. I-_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of her upbeat ring tone. She removed the small cellular device from her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"My god Forehead! Did you get the letter the school sent!?"

"Oh hey Ino-pig."

There was no need to ask who was calling. Based on the reference to her as 'Fore-head' (her child hood nickname given to her by only one person) she knew it must be her high-maintenance best female friend Yamanaka Ino. Their mothers had been best friends growing up and they planned that their daughters would do the same. Ino had long blonde tresses, cobalt colored eyes, and…well she was just downright stunning. Sakura always thought so little of herself whenever the two girls were together. Realization never dawned over her that she radiated natural beauty far more than Ino. Sakura had short, carnation pink locks of hair and dazzling emerald eyes that could make anyone melt if you gazed into them long enough.

"So did you get the letter?"

"No…what letter? What are you talking about?"

"Geez, the school just sent out letters saying that for our senior year all classes will be co-ed!"

This was such a huge deal! The educational system believed that boys and girls should have separate classes (due to focusing problems or some crap like that). Sure when they were little, recess was for both boys and girls, and through out middle school and high school the two groups of students would see each other in the hallways. But now, classes together? It would be great! Sakura could really use more guy friends, she only had about six, and out of them all, she could only call one her true friend.

"This is great Ino! I mean, I could have some classes with Naruto and you could see Choji and Shikamaru and-"

"Oh please Sakura, don't you think we get enough of them already?"

"Hehehe yea, I guess so."

"But wait, there's more to the letter. This Saturday, our whole entire senior class is invited to the _**Heiwa Amae**_ _**Resort**_ for an end of the summer get together. AHH!"

Ino's high pitched squeals of excitement almost caused Sakura to drop the phone.

"Hmm, it sounds like a good way to end the summer."

"Uh, more like a good way to meet all those kawaii Konoha boys. I don't know about you Sakura, but this weekend I'm going to make up for all that lost time."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle along with her boy-obsessed friend. Who knew, maybe this party thing was just what she needed before school, and like Ino said, it would give the girls a chance to meet the guys and visa-versa.

"Alright, well I'll call you later."

"Sure thing forehead."

After they had both hung up, Sakura went back to glancing out the window. Something or someone caught her eye in the neighboring apartment's window. Before she could make anything of it, she was yet again interrupted, but this time by a frequent pounding on her door.

_Ugh…Now what!? I swear I can never get a moment of peace._

She got up off her bed, walked through her hallway, passed the living room and finally came to a halt right beside her door.

"Naruto? Is that you?"

A loud muffled sound was made from the other side of the door, which Sakura knew was a confirmation to her question, and so she opened the door. In came the hyper boy with golden locks. Uzamaki Naruto had been her best guy friend for as long as she could remember. He lived one floor below her with his godfather. Even though he was clueless to the most obvious of things, could be very annoying and talkative at times, and could be a total pervert (no thanks to his godfather Jiraiya) he still had a knack for making Sakura laugh. Most of the time, she acted playfully cruel to him and constantly found herself enraged when near him, but nonetheless she loved Naruto like a brother. After being let into her home, his placid sapphire eyes enlarged like saucers and became fixed on his friend. A stupid grin hovered across his face.

"Hey Sakura, you've got to come with me."

"I don't got to do anything"

The quirky boy pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

"Well fine, I guess I won't introduce you to our new neighbor. Your loss though, he's already a close friend of mine."

_A new neighbor? Duh! That's who I must've seen in the window. Of course, my summer finally gets interesting when there's only a week left. Hmm, but maybe it's best if I don't meet this guy. If he's a friend of Naruto than I'm sure he's just as annoying. Yeah, perhaps not meeting him would really be better._

"Wait, what do you mean he's your **close** friend. Didn't he just move here?"

"Nuh-uh. He lived somewhere else in Konoha, but he moved here because he wanted an even nicer apartment. We've been close since grade school."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but her best friend was already pulling her out of her apartment.

_I guess it makes sense since these are nice apartments. I really hope this guy won't be annoying like Naruto!_

The two arrived outside and Naruto commenced with dragging Sakura to the building next to their own. Movers were busily heaving large boxes into the building.

"So…where is he?"

Naruto squinted and peered over at the crowd of movers unable to find his friend.

"Erm…uh…I don't see him."

Sakura gave him a quick slap in the back of the head. He dragged her out of her home for what, a no show new neighbor? She sighed and began to walk back to her own apartment.

"Ouch…was that really necessary? Hey, hey wait! Where are you going? I'm sure he'll come back from wherever he went off to soon!"

"Yes, Naruto it was beyond necessary. And where do you think I'm going! I'm going home. I've got work tomorrow baka and i need to get some sleep."

And with that she re-entered their own apartment building and boarded the elevator.Plans of a nice long shower calmed her down as she stepped out onto the third floor.

**Chapter one is done!  
AN-I wonder who this mysterious neighbor will turn out to be??  
Hmmm...well you'll have to wait to find out in chapter two. Capter two will be great, tust me!!! Please post your reviews. I'd love to hear your opinons. Hope you guys like it so far:p**


	2. Bad Luck

**AN: Sorry for the little delay!! Thanks for the reviews, I really enjoyed them! Here's chapter 2 hope you guys enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**The Co-ed ClassesChapter 2:**** Bad Luck**

A monotonous buzzer repeatedly rang until the feisty eighteen year old girl heaved her pillow at it. Morning came by way to fast for Sakura. Her eyes weakly opened and peered up at a clock upon the opposite wall. It seemed to mock her by showing the time 8:30.

_I feel as if I got no sleep last night._

With a sigh, she grudgingly rose out of her bed and stretched her arms out. As much as she wanted to just plop back down, she knew her work shift started a little earlier today, and her job was always something to look forward to. When opening her bedroom door, the smell of fresh coffee and eggs aroused her senses. The wonderful smell of breakfast circulated throughout her entire apartment. She walked out into her kitchen and saw her neatly prepared meal upon the counter with a small note carefully tucked beneath her plate. It read 'Saka, I hope you enjoy the breakfast. It's my way of apologizing in advance. I won't be home 'til late tonight. They need me at the hospital. Sorry sweetie.' A sigh escaped her mouth as she placed the note back on the counter.

_Thanks mom._

Once Sakura finished her breakfast it was nearly 9:15. In approximately forty-five minutes, her shift down at the village's local record store would begin. Everyday that she had to work, her mind convinced her that it was the best job a teenage girl could ask for. It almost seemed too good to be true. There were no uniforms (except for a name tag), five of her close friends also worked there, her boss (being one of those friends) was only two years older and it was air-conditioned the whole summer long. Sakura walked back to her room and rummaged through her large closet until she found just the right ensemble to wear. Today, she chose a denim skirt that ended mid thy, grey legwarmers with flip-flops, and a simple grey tank-top with a pink foil printed flower on it. She had an unusual feeling that today would turn out good.

How wrong she was.

At about five to ten, the pink haired girl exited her car and walked into the record building through the employee's back door. She had not even reached the back room when she heard frantic, panicking yells. Then, the next thing she knew, she was trampled by a dog and was crushed under her other co-worker Inuzuka Kiba. The thing that disturbed her the most was the fact that as she rose off the ground, a sticky blue substance was covering her from head to toe.

"Oh shit, please don't kill me Sakura, it was a complete accident I-I swear!"

Kiba cowered on the ground covering his head. At any moment he expected to be beaten by the angry teenage girl. Two years ago, on their first day of work together, Kiba's dog had an 'accident' on Sakura's leg and she had become enraged. (When Sakura gets mad, she is absolutely terrifying.) So, instead of yelling at his dog, she decided to take her rage out on him.

While fighting back the urge to rip his face off, the bubblegum hair colored teen glared at him and asked through clenched teeth,

"What the hell did you spill on me?"

"Mm…my shaved ice."

As she raised her clenched fist, a small feminine hand caught it from behind her. Tenten, her other co-worker/best friend held tightly to her hand. For such a petite girl, Tenten could really show some muscle. She had long chestnut hair that was usually wrapped into two panda buns or two braids. Spheres of auburn, which matched perfectly to her hair, locked onto Sakura's.

"Whoa, hold on there. If I were you I wouldn't waste a good punch on Kiba, I'd save it for Naruto."

"Hey! I said it was an accident. Akamaru ran off with my breakfast and I had to get it back."

Sakura sighed as a small smile began to spread across her face. Kiba and his dog Akamaru proved to always be destructive and she could not stay mad at that adorable puppy-dog of his. Kiba was a tall boy with spiked brown hair. His amber eyes resembled that of his dog's. Akamaru was a creamy beige colored dog with chocolate blotches on his ears.

"Okay, okay I forgive you! Can one of you just tell Temari that I'll be rinsing off with the hose in the back."

Temari (their manager) had pale skin, sandy teased hair, and deep-set teal eyes. Unlike the rest of the employees, she was twenty. On certain occasions, her temper could get even worse than Sakura's.

"You know, come to think of it, I haven't seen Temari since Shika's shift started."

Kiba wickedly grinned and attempted to stifle his laughter.

"I guess those two don't believe in afternoon delights."

Kiba burst out laughing and Tenten could not help but laugh along with him. Even though their personalities were completely different, if you were friends with Temari and Shikamaru, you could instantly tell that they had the 'hots' for each other. The more the two would try to deny it, the redder their faces would become. Over the past summer, they were finally found-out. Tenten and Kiba had to get more albums from the storage room and accidentally walked in on the two. Both coworkers would constantly be haunted by those memories.

"You know where to find them, and while you break up their 'session' I'll go get a mop to clean up this mess."

Kiba shuddered at the thought of walking in on the two again.

"Lucky…why do you get the easy job Tenten?"

"Because, I'm a lady and besides, you brought this on yourself."

Kiba frowned and headed down the hall while muttering things like 'Always getting me into trouble' and 'I'm gonna neuter that dog one day'. Tenten victoriously stuck her tongue out at him and giggled as he walked away.

At about 2:30, Shikamaru would be returning from his break and Sakura could hardly wait. Once the lazy boy's break ended, then Sakura's break could commence. Earlier this morning, after she had rinsed off the shaved ice, she needed new clothes. Kiba provided her with his overly large sweat shirt and Shika managed to find a spare pair of baggy shorts. Unfortunately, her hair was still a bit sticky, so Temari gave her an old baseball cap to cover it up. Sakura wanted to go home as soon as possible to change out of her new mix-match outfit. Finally, after waiting for what seemed like days, Shikamaru re-entered the store. He hopped over the counter and punched his work number into the register.

"Well you're free to leave."

"How was your break Shika?"

He merely yawned and shrugged his shoulders, which made Sakura laugh. Shikamaru had dull auburn eyes and messy dirt colored hair which he always had pulled back into a high ponytail. Nobody (except for Temari) could hold a conversation with him without having him yawn. Most would think that he didn't care, but when it came down to his friends (especially Ino or Choji) he proved to be quite reliable.

After clocking out, she jumped in her car and took the route back to her apartment. Suddenly she passed by her favorite sushi store and her stomach lurched. As she drove on, it began to groan as if asking her to turn around. She peered at her rearview mirror and eyed the tiny shop. Her hunger was overbearing and her clothing swap would just have to wait, so she made a sharp u-turn, deciding to give in to her stomach's demands. When entering the shop, her eyes immediately locked onto a large pre-made platter. As she approached it, she noticed that it consisted of ika, maguro, and shrimp rolls, all her favorites!

_Oh it's…it's perfect! I absolutely have to get it._

She went to purchase it, but instead, realized that she was wearing Shika's spare shorts. As she reached into her pockets, she felt nothing.

_Dam it, that's right these aren't my shorts._

All of her money had been in her skirt, which was in her car. With a quick glance around the store, she noticed that there weren't many people there so she hastily went out to her car and got the money, as she returned, a raven haired teen was at the front register and had just finished purchasing her lunch! He walked past her and exited through the door. Sakura followed him desperately calling out. Before he could reach his car, she tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to stop.

"Oh, you see, I was just about to buy that platter but I had to get my money from my car first. If you'd be so kind I could pay you for it right here. It's just a misunderstanding. I really wanted to buy it and-"

"You talk way too much."

"Excuse me!? I...I only want to buy that platter. I'm on my break and I'm starving, I'm sue you understand."

"No. I don't. It's not my problem it's yours."

And with that he walked into his car and drove away.

_What a rude, self-centered jerk! I guess he didn't learn how to be courteous to a girl growing up._

Her appetite died down after her encounter with the vulgar teen, so she got back into her own car and drove off to her apartment so she could change.

It was nearly 8:00 and Sakura was completely exhausted and ready to go home. From the time she returned from her break to right then, she had to work the front counter. The sun was setting and her shift would cease at any moment. Temari walked out of the back room and gently rustled Sakura's soft hair.

"If you want you can just clock out now. You've had a long enough day."

"Hmm, thanks."

But their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a tiny bell, alerting them that a new customer had just entered the store.

"You want me to take care of this one?"

"Nah, one more purchase won't kill me."

Sakura's lips curved into a sweet smile and Temari's did the same.

"Alright, well enjoy your day off tomorrow."

"Thanks."

Temari returned to the crew area as Sakura's mint eyes aimlessly examined the room, searching for her last customer. When the person approached the front counter, Sakura's mouth hung agape. Standing in front of her was the uncouth boy from the sushi store. He was wearing a handsome grin across his face and looked into her eyes as he talked.

"Excuse me miss; I just wanted to know if you had anymore of _Say Anything's_ new album in stock."

_What nerve you have! You expect me to me to help you after you acted like such a prick! You don't even apologize? _

………

_But wow, you're kinda cute. No wait, what am I saying. His looks don't makeup for his personality._

"If we don't it's not really my problem."

"Huh?"

He raised a brow and eyed her. What was she talking about? She did work here…right? His expression remained perplexed as he spoke to her again.

"Uh, does that mean you don't have anymore copies?"

_Why isn't he angry? Doesn't he recognize me from earlier?_

And than, like a ton of bricks, it hit her. Of course, she had been in baggy boy-ish clothing with her hair stuffed under a hat when they first encountered.

_Hehe, perfect. Now for a little revenge._

She put on her best fake smile and replied,

"Oh sure thing there should be some in the back. Let me go get that for you."

As she went to the storage room, she found the album he wanted and removed the disk from within it. Then, she took a kids country hits album and placed its disk inside his album case. She walked back to the front desk and handed it to him.

"That'll be $10.50 sir."

He took out his money and slid it across the counter to her.

"Have a nice night sir."

"Hn, yea thanks."

Sakura was so glad that she stayed for her last customer. It was completely worth it.

**AN: Wooo!! Chapter three is already in-the-making! Please review! I'd love to hear what you think. Also if you have any ideas of what should happen, I'm open for suggestions! I'll try to get chapter three up ASAP.**

Thanks for reading. After chapter three, I'll be adding little sneak-peaks of the next chapter!! 

**Oh, but let me just say, next chapter, things get juicy!**


	3. The Confrontation

Disclaimer- sorry but I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters

**Disclaimer- sorry but I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters!!**

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here! Woo hoo! Ok well I'm sure you're all eager to read it so I'll make my notes quick. This chapter has to be the lengthiest chapter so far but as they say 'The more the merrier'. One last thing, all the way at the end, there will be a preview of chapter 4. –Oooh- -Ahhhh- **

**Well enjoy!**

**The Co-ed Classes**

**Chapter 3:**** The Confrontation **

It was about 11:24 A.M. Sakura remained out cold on her bed until her pillow began to vibrate.

"Mmuh"

Her hand searched under her pillow for the source of the vibrating while she stretched her legs out. Once she caught hold of the cell phone, she removed it from pillow and yawned.

"Ah-mm…Hello?"

"Good morning sleepy head. It's Hinata."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Don't tell me you f-forgot about the plans today."

Sakura's eyes widened as she jerked up from her bed.

"Damn it, I almost did. Well I have about half an hour, I'll be over as soon as I can!" And with that, she closed the phone and threw it onto the bed.

_Ahh I'm so stupid!! How could I have possibly forgotten!_

The other night, she had made plans with her closest female friends to go shopping (for a nice outfit for Saturday's get-together) and than to crash the night at Hinata Hyuuga's house. That way, they could all get ready and arrive at the resort together.

Sakura ran over to the mirror and noticed the major case of bed-hed she had.

_Geez, I think I can spare a little time for a shower._

After Sakura got out of the shower, she dashed into her room and towards her closet. Time was working against her so she randomly chose a long skirt and a band-tee from her closet.

_Ehh, good enough!_

At about 12:05, Sakura pulled up in front of the Hyuugas' manor. Hinata's family was very wealthy and needed to make extensions and additions to their once miniscule house in order to fit nearly the whole family inside. The Hyuugas were quite old-fashioned and enjoyed a more traditional way of living by having most of the family together. As the nervous teen approached the door Mr. Hyuuga opened it and grinned.

"It's a good thing you're here. The girls are upstairs in Hinata's room, and by the sound of it, they're getting restless."

Before entering, she cheerfully smiled and respectfully bowed at Hinata's father, but as soon as she walked past him, she sprinted up the stairs nearly knocking down Hinata's younger sister.

"Oi, I'm sorry Hanabi! You know how they get when I'm late."

She continued down the hallway that led to Hinata's room, and with each step she took, the sound of shrill laughter grew louder. At last she opened the door to the room and was greeted by a barrage of pillows.

"Nice job showing up late Forehead."

"Yea, the guys already left!"

After tossing one of the many pillows around her onto the floor she rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I had a rough night's sleep."

"Forehead, you know we're only kidding!"

Hinata was in the corner of the room laughing while Tenten and Ino sat on the bed clutching tightly to more pillows.

"Even though th-the boys left, N-N-Naruto …uh he said that we should meet up with them at three."

When Hinata suggested the idea of shopping and a sleepover to her father, he thought it would be the perfect chance for his daughter and nephew to spend more time together and insisted that Neji join her. Neji, on the other hand, wasn't too keen on the idea of shopping with his cousin and all her feminine friends. After much bickering, Mr. Hyuuga granted permission to Neji, to allow his friends to do the same as Hinata.

"Then again Sakura, when I said **we're **kidding, I spoke for myself. Tenten might actually be ticked. You did prevent her from getting a ride from her beloved Neji-kun."

Tenten's face turned bright pink as she launched a pillow at Ino's head.

"Don't say that so loud! He's not my beloved, he's my neighbor. So what if we've been friends for ever. So what if my face turns a little bit red when I'm around him. It means nothing!"

Sakura folded her arms, leaned against the door, and slyly grinned at the brunette on the bed. So many times she'd witnessed that girl write the names 'Neji & Tenten' in little hearts. Whether it had been on her math notebook or simply a napkin, it was obvious to Sakura that Tenten was bit by the love-bug. Ever since she turned into a pre-teen, she would stutter and fall week in the knees with just the slightest glance at Neji.

"Oh don't even give me that. Last week at work, when he came into the store, you couldn't take your eyes off him. **And** when he told you he'd call later you nearly passed out!"

"Nuh-uh! Nooo! I just happened to like the shirt he was wearing and my knees gave out from standing all day! Besides… I'm sure he only see's me as his tomboy friend."

"I-I don't think so…I think it would be great if you dated my cousin!"

While Hinata got up and hugged Tenten, Ino smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Tenten, I didn't know you had **a thing **for all the Hyuugas."

The girls burst out in laughter while Sakura placed her overnight bag next to Hinata's bed. Hinata was a shy, yet attractive girl who didn't exactly see herself as being so. She normally dressed in cloths that didn't do her mature body enough justice, and rarely wore make-up. The girls constantly tried to change her style but Hinata was content with her 'look' just the way it was. She had pearly white eyes and long pin-straight hair that resembled the color of a raven. And, as for her cousin Neji, he merely proved that good looks run in the family. He was tall with coffee colored hair and well chiseled features. He also shared the same pure, ivory shaded eyes as Hinata.

As the girls settled down, Ino impatiently clicked her well manicured nails against the wall.

"Okay girls, if we're all here than let's move out! It's time for us to go shopping!"

The mall was packed with older teens that day. Every senior must have gotten the same idea to frantically search for a new outfit before the 'get-together'. Sakura was first to notice this. She actually found it quite amusing and placed a delicate hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"He he he…We might not even have to go to the resort tomorrow! It looks like both all the boys and girls from our graduating class are here today!"

A familiar tune erupted from Sakura's pocket. It was an alert from her phone letting her know that she received a new text. After opening the red cell, she read the message aloud to the girls.

"It's from Naruto, he says, 'Don't forget, we'll meet you pretty thangs in the food court at three. Oh and Saka, I have a surprise for you!'."

Her hand cupped under her cheek and chin as she sighed and shook her head.

_Ahhh! I can't believe he said 'thangs'. How lame can you get Naruto? Note to self, lecture Naruto about never __**ever **__using his so called 'playa' slang again!_

"Oi Naruto you can be such a huge dork at times!"

"Sorry to break it to you forehead, but he's always a dork. I don't know how you live with the title of being his best friend?"

"Well someone's got to de-dorkify him."

Ino and Sakura giggled while Hinata's face turned dark crimson. Ino managed to stop giggling long enough to announce to the other three, "Alright, lets get going…You heard the dweeb, we're limited on time!"

Ino led them all to a store that had plenty of sales, fancy apparel, (and surprisingly) very few customers. She was convinced that with all her time spent in the mall, she developed a sixth sense that guided her to the best stores.

_This is just what I needed. A stress-free day of nothing but fun. And at three, I'll get a chance to see my guy friends. Come to think of it, I always see Naruto, Shika, and Kiba. Neji is the only one I haven't seen in a while. I don't think it's necessary for the girls and me to meet up with them. Hmm…if we do blow them off Naruto will never stop whining about his 'surprise'………Yea, we'd all be better off just going._

**All the way on the other half of the mall…**

Uchiha Sasuke and his friends wandered aimlessly around the mall. They were all originally searching for a descent looking thing to wear for the next day, but each one of them had their own excuse as to giving up.

"It's way too troublesome."

"I need something more rugged. Maybe a tear or two…and it's got to match Akamaru."

"I'm sure nobody would notice if I wore the shirt with the ramen stain on it!"

"It doesn't matter what I wear, the same things will happen to me with or without a new shirt."

"Hn…If I find something, than whatever."

Since shopping was no longer an option, they now had nothing better to do except glance at the fancy displays of each store. While doing so, the perky blonde boy wouldn't pipe down about some extravagant 'surprise' at three. Sasuke was beginning to develop a headache from the hyper boy's constant chattering.

_All I know, is that if this surprise winds up being some new nude model poster, porn video, or anything that has to do with ramen, you're gonna be in loads of pain Naruto…_

"Hey…Neji, what would it take to shut him up? I'm willing to do anything."

The tall boy grinned knowing what he was about to say would bring Naruto much displeasure.

"Your best bet is getting my cousin over here! He's always quieter around her. Just wait, when we see the girls later, you'll notice."

Upon hearing this, Naruto's cheeks grew five hews darker.

"Shut up Neji, I…I bet Kiba likes her more!"

Kiba shoved Naruto (who was walking in front of him) and messed his hair in a brotherly way.

"No way, we're only good friends. She's not much my type anyway. I'm more into hot, curvaceous, blondes."

"You mean like Dope here?"

Sasuke's lips formed into a cunningly handsome smirk while Neji and Shikamaru laughed. Kiba growled as Naruto folded his arms and grunted.

"Knock it off you guys; I'm not a woman I-." But he was cut off mid-sentence by Shikamaru who sneered and stated, "Yea, if you were, you wouldn't be hot or curvaceous!"

The boys continued to jeer and laugh until Kiba held up his hand to silence them.

"Alright, alright enough. You all know I meant Ino."

At the mention of this name, Sasuke quirked a brow and turned to Kiba.

"Remind me, who exactly is Ino again? Is she the girl with the panda buns? Oh, uh no that's Ten-uh Ten…something like that right?"

It was difficult for Sasuke to remember all these girls' names, but if they were friends of Neji, Shika, Kiba, or even Naruto, than he knew that sooner or later he'd have to learn them.

"Yea close, her name is Tenten. I keep forgetting that you've never met our crazy girls yet. Soon enough, you'll be able to see them all today. As for whom Ino is, her beauty will emanate far more than the rest of them."

Each of the other boys (excluding Sasuke or Kiba) let out a sarcastic cough.

"Teme, Ino is a conceited, spoiled, princess, who can occasionally be nice to us, but mainly cares for her female friends, and good looking guys."

Neji and Shika nodded their heads in agreement. Shika sighed and stated, "Ino is like a sister to me, but there's just no denying it she's very bitchy, and having to put up with her for as long as I have, is such a drag."

"Oh come on, that's not a fare thing to say! She's only like that to us because we've known her for **that** long." Akamaru (who had been tied on a leash to Kiba's wrist) barked in agreement with his master. "That a' boy Akamaru."

"You decide for yourself later at the food court. Just let me warn you, Tenten is off limits to Neji. Kiba, as you've just found out, has it bad for Ino, and Shika…well his girl isn't here today, but for future references Temari is his own private property."

All three said boys were blushing and sending deathly glares at Naruto. Sasuke noticed this and decided to have a little fun. He glanced over to Naruto and placed that dashing smug look back on his face.

"Hn…So I guess that means Hinata's mine. You never said she was unavailable. Neji, you mind?"

The glare from Neji's face vanished as his lips twisted up into the same smug grin.

"Of course not, she's all yours. In fact I'd be happy to set you two up…hell, I'll even give you my blessings if you wan-."

"Back off Teme, Hinata wouldn't be interested in a sarcastic bastard like you!"

Sasuke was very pleased with the reaction he got. If Naruto's head was slightly more square-shaped, than he could have easily passed as a brick. All the boys howled with laughed as they witnessed Naruto getting a taste of his own medicine.

Time seemed to fly by for both groups of friends. It was already three o' clock when the girls started to travel to the food court. Tenten and Sakura walked at a faster pace than the others. Tenten slightly hunched, and leaned towards the rosette haired girl before whispering, "So Sakura, are you ready for Naruto's 'surprise'?"

"Eh, hardly. In fact, I pretty much forgot about it."

"Do you think Neji-kun maybe has a surprise for me too?"

Sakura tilted her head back and laughed. It was sweet and innocent sounding, and caused Tenten to giggle for a bit too.

When the four teens arrived in the food court, Sakura looked around for Naruto or any of the other males he was accompanied with.

"I don't see them any where. Humph…it's just so crowded"

"Why don't you call N-Naruto?" Hinata shyly stated.

"Yea, I'll call him now." But as Sakura reached for her pocket, Ino's hand grabbed her wrist and she called out, "There they are, over there!"

When they made their way over to the table, four un-opened bento and four empty chairs awaited them. As Sakura sat, she noticed only Neji, Shika, and Kiba were there.

"Uh, where's Naruto?"

Before they had a chance to answer, Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. Bright sapphire eyes met hers, causing Sakura's lips to curve into a sincere grin.

"Hey Saka, looking for me? He he he…more importantly though, are you ready to meet him?"

"Meet who?"

"Well, he was supposed to be out here by now, but he's still in the washroom."

"Wait, who is **he**?"

"Well the surprise is that I invited our new neighbor, and my good friend Uchiha Sasuke to come with us today!"

At the mention of the name Sasuke, both Hinata and Tenten perked up.

"N-Neji, isn't Sasuke the boy you've recently and constantly been having over?"

"Yea Neji, I'm pretty sure I've met him before when you invited the both of us over back when we were little. Doesn't he have black hair?"

Neji nodded his head in agreement to both of the girls' statements.

"Yes, **we** all knew Sasuke even before he moved closer. He's been in nearly all of our classes throughout the years."

"Nice to know you all talk about me when I'm not here."

When Sakura heard the deep, lustrous, **familiar** voice from directly behind her, a piercing cold chill traveled down her spine. She felt numb and clutched to the table with all her might.

_No…No it couldn't possibly be __**him**__. The chances are so low, too low in-fact. But, the voice, the black hair. It fits in so well. No I must be imagining things._

"Saka, this is the guy, our new neighbor Sasuke!"

As if facing death its-self, she inhaled a deep breath, and stood up from her chair. She did not want to turn and face him. Just the thought of having that horribly rude boy as her neighbor made her cringe and feel sick-to-her-stomach. There was nothing she could do, she had to turn around and hope her fear would not be confirmed. It felt as if her heart was caught in her throat as the rosette haired teen slowly turned to see him. A sudden rage filled her as the handsome young man (who stood before her) shot a nasty glare in her direction. They sat their for a moment, each trying to stare the other down, when they suddenly cried out in unison,

"YOU! I can't believe this. My day was ruined because of you yesterday. ME?! I didn't do anything! It was **your** entire fault!"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and looked just as dumbstruck and perplexed as his piers at the table. Before they could start yelling again, Naruto quickly asked, "Uhhhh…Wait, you guys know each other?"

"Yea, she's the crazy record store girl who charged me for some crappy C.D.!"

"Well I only did it to get even with you for taking my sushi platter and being a jerk about it!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't take anything from you!"

Sakura hastily tied up her hair, grabbed Kiba's hat off his head and slid it onto her own.

"Now do I look familiar?"

The anger shown in Sasuke's face seemed to vanish and was replaced with an immensely smug look. His lips curved into a dangerous smirk and his eyes hardened before saying, "Hn, well it's not my fault you look like a man."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Oh god Teme, now you've done it! You got Saka way mad!"

"Blame genetics for your bad looks not me. Oh and I expect 10.50 back along with the correct C.D."

"No, you deserve it. If you want your precious C.D. so badly I suggest you go to some other store, because if you come back to ask for it, I'll gladly shove it up your ass Uchiha!"

The feeling of victory overwhelmed her as she wickedly grinned and motioned for her friends to follow her out of the food court. As she passed by him, she gave a cute, mocking little wink, and it appeared that Sasuke was fuming again. He just stood there, thinking of things to say back, but none came to mind. He couldn't let her have the last word. As stubborn as Sakura was, Sasuke was twice as much, and he would clash with her until he won.

….But than, it all occurred so quickly, that no one could have prevented it from happening.

Sasuke dashed through the crowded food court until he caught up with her. He was about to open his mouth to protest when his foot caught on the bottom of Sakura's skirt.

_Rrriiippp_

The loud tearing sound echoed throughout the mall and all eyes were suddenly glued to the two teens. It took Sasuke a moment to process what he just did because he was too busy staring at the black lacey panties of the emerald eyed girl. Sakura tried to pull her shirt down to cover up her undergarments, but it was too late. The whole food court had witnessed her skirt slide down to her ankles. Above all the laughter, obnoxious guys in the crowd whistled and hollered at her. It was hard to tell whether Sakura's face was redder or Sasuke's. Tenten pushed through the crowd and wrapped her sweat shirt around Sakura's waist. The other girls rushed to Sakura's aid as soon as they broke through the crowd. Hinata hugged Sakura as Ino began to work on damage control.

"Alright, there's nothing more to see here. The lot of you better clear out now!!"

Tears and rage welled up in the beautiful apple green eyes as they found the one responsible for her embarrassment.

"Sakura, I didn't…It was… I'm really-."

Sakura didn't want to hear his 'apology' at all so she smashed her heel onto his foot. As the girls escorted her to the nearest clothing store, (to get some new pants) Sakura shouted over her back, "Get bent you inconsiderate jerk!"

The girls took her straight to the dressing room while Ino picked out and paid for a nice new pair of jeans. Once she was newly clothed and finished crying, they all decided it was time to leave. They set off in Sakura's car towards Hinata's home.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Ino?"

"How 'bout we sleep over at my place tonight. I don't want you to have to see that jerk again tonight."

Sakura meekly nodded her head attempted to smile.

"Oh, is it alright with you Hinata?"

"Of course it is. You've g-gone through enough today."

**AN: So, I hope everyone like it! It was as I said 'lengthy'. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! It really motivates me to post another chapter when I read your reviews! As I've said before I'm always open to constructive criticism so fire away if anything bothered you. Please r&r and also, as I promised, here is the preview for chapter 4!**

Sasuke realized he was the last one awake. All the other boys were out cold. He lied there and blankly stared at the ceiling, the events from that day replaying over and over again in his mind. It wasn't entirely his fault…was it? It was definitely an accident; there wasn't a doubt about that. Even he knew that was a terrible thing to do to someone. Especially to a girl, and especially in a public place. The more he thought about it the guiltier he felt.

_I don't know why I'm so stuck on this. I shouldn't care. It was karma and she had it coming to her. It wasn't intentional so I shouldn't feel bad._

But as much as he tried to convince himself that, he knew the truth. He felt bad, he wanted to apologize. He did act rudely to her first. She had every right to want to get even. It just never crossed his mind that a girl would have enough nerve to challenge him back. She was just as feisty as he. Not to mention she was not all that bad looking, and her legs…those black panties…maybe she's single….

_Ahh! What am I saying!? Great, I'm turning into a perv. just like Naruto!_

**AN: Hmm, looks like Sasuke has met his match. Will he apologize? And if so, how? Does Sakura feel the same way? Who knows! You'll have to wait to read the rest of it!! xD**


	4. Truce?

**A/N: WOO! Ok, wow. This is my first update to this story in 2 whole years. I'm glad to say I've improved immensely as a writer in these past years! I think this chapter came out the best by far! Thanks to all those who've been following this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…sadly…. Any who, on with the story!**

**The Co-ed Classes**

**Chapter 4**

**Truce?**

* * *

The Hyuga mansion really was a piece of work. Each boy had the option of sleeping in their very own room that night, but they all figured it would contradict the whole point of sleeping over so they opted no to do so. However, Neji's room proved to be so big that the boys might have well taken their own rooms. Four cots surrounded the king size bed in which each boy lazily sat in. They talked about sports, the new co-ed classes, graduation, old memories from the previous summer and then of course, girls.

"Well, to be honest when I was five….I unintentionally kissed Tenten." said Neji in regards to Naruto's 'first kiss question'. "But I got pushed into her and it was only for a few seconds." The other boys made sarcastic "Ooooo"-ing sounds as Neji bent his head down in efforts to hide the darkening shade of red on his face.

"Seconds huh? Ehehe sounds like a lie to me." Shikamaru wore quite a menacing smile. With his head still down Neji replied with,

"Oh please. I hear that every week at your job, you can't keep your hands to your self let alone your d-" But Shikamaru quickly cut him off.

"Woah there. Temari and I have gone pretty far but nothing like that. She wants to wait…and I respect that."

Naruto gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Who're you kidding Shika. We all know you're dieing to do the deed. She probably just threatened to castrate you if you pulled anything she didn't like."

The room erupted with laughter and agreements and even Shikamaru couldn't help but shrug and nod in agreement. "Yea, it's such a drag. But hey, I've still gone farthest out of you little boys." Kiba suddenly looked surprised.

"Sasuke, surely you've nailed tons of chicks. I mean, yesterday at the mall, flocks of girls were checking you out." The ebony haired boy shook his head in disagreement.

"Nah. Any girls I've met out of class are way to obnoxious for my liking. They just suck up to me and shower me in these god-awful compliments about my hair or skin tone. It's all a bunch of horse crap if you ask me." The room fell silent for a moment and then Naruto, of course, drew up the courage to ask what all the other guys were dieing to know.

"What about Sakura?"

Neji nodded in agreement. "Your face was rather dumbstruck and red yesterday after you…well you know. And the fact that you were staring makes one curious to know if-"

"Listen." Sauske heatedly said, "The girls here may be annoying, but I never said that they weren't good looking. It's a damn shame that Haruno girl is such a stubborn, aggravating, waste of beauty." Sasuke quickly turned his back on the rest of the guys and slouched down in his cot; a sure sign that the conversation was over and he was done for the night. Naruto's lip curled up in rage and was about to start an argument in defense to Sakura but Shikamaru shot him a disapproving look and shook his head. Even though all the guys knew Sasuke's last comment was unnecessarily harsh, sleep just seemed like a better option than an all night brawl.

* * *

_1:42 a.m._

From the sound of the snoring in the room, Sasuke realized he was the last one awake. All the other boys were out cold. He lied there and blankly stared at the ceiling, the events from that day replaying over and over again in his mind. It wasn't entirely his fault…was it? It was definitely an accident, there wasn't a doubt about that. Although he couldn't stand Sakura, he knew pants-ing someone in public was a terrible thing to do. Especially to a girl. The more he thought about it the guiltier he felt.

_Why the hell am I so stuck on this? I shouldn't care. It was karma and she had it _

_coming to her. It wasn't intentional so I shouldn't feel bad._

But as much as he tried to convince himself that, he knew the truth. He felt bad, he even considered apologizing. He did act rudely to her first. She had every right to want to get even. It just never crossed his mind that a girl would have enough nerve to challenge him back. She may have been annoying but she was also just as feisty as he. Not to mention she wasn't all that bad looking, and she wasn't a waste of beauty. Her slender legs…those smooth thighs, all leading to the lacey black panties…and underneath….

Immediately he shot up from his cot and wiped the sweat from his face. He took in a deep breath and punched his pillow.

_What the fuck was that all about. Damn you Haruno for making me feel this way._

* * *

_10:00 a.m._

Sakura had always loved sleeping over Ino's house. It had such a warm, comforting feeling to it. By the time she and the other girls had woken up, Ino's father had already prepared breakfast. As each girl made their way downstairs, a crisp maple aroma flooded the air. Upon entering the dinning room, Sakura's jaw dropped. The curtains were drawn back letting in the perfect amount of sunlight which illuminated and danced over the steaming plate of crapes and the vase of freshly cut sunflowers. The scene before the girls looked like that of a postcard. They probably would have stood there all day fixated on the room had Mr. Yamanaka not walked in behind them and said, "Ladies, please take a seat and enjoy."

Instantly the girls snapped back to reality and each took a seat at the table. Each loaded her plate and began to chow down. A chorus of approving and delighted sounds erupted from the ladies as they shoveled the food in their mouths. Mr. Yamanaka grinned and said, "Oh thank goodness, for a second, I thought you girls wouldn't like my cooking." He then walked past Sakura and bent down and kissed Ino tenderly on her forehead. Sakura who took note of this felt a twinge of pain in her chest and looked away. "Alright, I'm off to work, I love you peach pit." Ino scowled at him for using her childhood nickname in front of her friends, but chose to not call him out and said,

"Bye dad. Love you too."

As soon as he left the house, the girls shot non-stop compliments out about Mr. Yamanaka.

"That's it, I'm stealing your dad from you. He can call me any little fruit nickname he wants as long as he cooks all my meals!" Tenten said with a smirk. Ino blushed and quickly changed the topic.

"Yea, yea, whatever. Now come on ladies, quit stuffing your faces. The senior celebration takes place in t-minus eight hours. We've got no time to loose!" And with that, she cleared the table of all food and rushed her guests back upstairs.

* * *

_5:30_

Each of the girls were frantically adding final touches to there hair and makeup. They only had half an hour of preparation time left. Hinata and Tenten were in the master bathroom while Ino chose to get ready in her own room. Sakura however had cleverly insisted on "getting ready" in the downstairs bathroom. In reality, she had no intention of attending the night's festivities. Instead, she sat in the empty bathroom and cried for a bit. The scene of Ino and her father kept running through her mind. How she missed going through that with her own father. As if she hadn't had a crappy enough week, this sudden depressed mood she fell into was the final straw. She would not be joining her friends tonight at the senior celebration. If she went, she'd be paranoid about running into Sasuke, humiliated if anyone recognized her as the girl from the mall, and worst of all, she'd be bringing her friends' moods down for sure. Her mind was all made up.

Ino was the first girl to finish and come downstairs. Shortly after Tenten and Hinata followed. The fair skinned Hyuga knocked on the bathroom door and awaited for a response from her pink haired friend.

"Sakura? Are you almost done? We're already to go when you are." After hearing no reply, Hinata knocked on the door again. This time Sakura opened it and revealed to the other girls that she was still in the same pajamas as that morning. Ino quickly pieced together what was happening and before Sakura could even explain herself the blonde cried out,

"Oh no you don't! Sakura Haruno you HAVE to come with us tonight. This is the celebration of our senior year. The first year we'll be with guys…and the last year we'll be together. I can't let you sit home alone in your apartment while the biggest party of the year goes on! Dammit, if we hurry now, I can fix you u-"

"NO!"

Sakura's response startled everyone in the room. Ino closed her mouth and watched her friend with saddened eyes, for she knew at that moment that Sakura's stubbornness would prevail. Sakura sighed and put on a small smile. "Come on Ino. I think we both know that no matter what you say I'm not going to change my mind. I appreciate what you're trying to do but please don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now go, you guys will be late if you don't hurry." Tenten embraced her tightly and said,

"The minute you feel lonely, just text me and I'll come straight home!"

"Haha yea, alright now go!"

Before Sakura could shove them all out the door, Ino paused and said, "Wait, Sakura…don't you need a ride home?" Sakura then realizing that this was indeed Ino's house laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Nah, I'll just change back to my cloths real quick and walk home. Now not another word! Go, have fun, mingle, talk to cute guys for me!" Sakura winked and waved goodbye as her friends pulled out of the drive way drove out of sight.

_Time to go home._

* * *

Neji pulled his car out of the driveway first, followed by Kiba, and then Sasuke. Naruto rode with Kiba while Shikamaru rode with Neji. Sasuke rolled down his window once he was out in the street with the other cars and said, "You guys go on ahead without me. I need to pick something up from home real quick." Naruto rolled down his window and gave him a thumbs up.

"See you there Teme!"

Sasuke nodded in return and headed off towards his apartment. He raced his car down the empty streets, all the while thinking his good-for-nothing-parents were actually…good for something. Both his mother and father were very successful and very wealthy business associates. They were always away and left him in the care of his older brother, Itatchi. But ever since his brother recently went over seas for studies, his parents worried that their precious little boy would now feel neglected. So they figured paying the rent for his fancy apartment, and of course buying his brand new black Audi r8, would make up for them not being there. They'd just never understand how that wasn't the case at all, but Sasuke stopped caring a while ago. Now, he was never one to be won over by material objects from his old folks, but as he watched his speedometer move up to 80 mph he made a mental note to send them a nice anniversary card this year. Faster and faster he practically flew down the empty roads, scattering fallen leaves on the pavement and instantly leaving them in a cloud behind. As he approached a rather placid lake, he significantly slowed down before pulling over on the side of the road. The setting sun shone magnificently off the mirror-like lake. It was truly a sight worth stopping for. He was starting the ignition back up when he suddenly saw a blur of pink sitting at the end of a small boardwalk. Instantly, he knew it had to be **her** and came up with a wicked idea of pushing her into the lake. Yet when he got out of his car and began to walk, he felt as if something else was drawing him towards her. As he reached the boardwalk he called out,

"Haruno, don't tell me, your date tonight is a fish." He waited for her crude response or clever comeback, but none came. Almost disappointed, he walked closed and said, "Hn, what, are you as deaf as you are annoy-…." Upon hearing her stifled sobs he didn't have the heart to continue his jibe. In fact, he felt like a complete jackass. "Take it easy, I was kidding about the fish thing." Suddenly she perked up and wiped her sleeve across her face a couple of times. She then turned around with a look of utter shock played out on her face.

"H-How long have you been there?" He shrugged. Sakura's face seemed to crinkle as her brows furrowed together. In a more aggressive tone she repeated her question. "I said, how long have you been there!"

"I don't know, 5 minutes? What does it matter anyway?"

She snorted out air in a sarcastic manor. "Yea, your right. As if it would make a difference. I'm sure someone as callous as yourself could give a damn about my well being anyway." He stood there silently watching her, not exactly sure how to respond. "Well what do you want from me? Do you want to insult me some more, humiliate me in public again? Huh? Maybe push me in the lake?" She spat out the last few words as she began to sob again. Quickly she turned back around and laid her face down in her palms. "Just get back in your car and please leave me alone. Don't worry, you don't have to feel bad. I'm not crying because of **you**. I have more important things to mourn and feel bad about in my life." Sasuke's mouth went dry as the word 'mourn' filled the air. He approached her and took a seat to her left. At that moment, he really hated himself for getting on her case. It occurred to him that he **had** to do the one thing he couldn't stand doing; apologize. He stared out at the water, sucked in a deep breath, swallowed his pride and said in a gentle tone that even he didn't know he was capable of,

"Sakura. I understand that you hate me. I gave you every right to. I want to apologize for my behavior over the last few days. I was ruthless, foul, rude, and insensitive. I would never want to bring you to the point of tears and I feel ashamed about what happened yesterday. If I could take back all the things I've said or done to you I would. I'm not asking you to forgive me…just know that I'm sorry." A thick silence surrounded the two. Sakura's crying had ceased. He took this as a good sign and wondered if he should continue and ask what the real reason behind her crying was…then again, that might provoke more tears so he kept his mouth shut. Slowly she raised her head out of her hands and looked at him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her intently staring at him. He faced her and saw the last of her tears roll down her cheek, then jaw line, and finally hang from her chin. Impulsively, he reached his hand to her face and wiped it away before it could fall. Being this close to her, he was able to analyze her features more thoroughly. Her lower lip was jutted out, and her face had a soft unidentifiable expression. An expression that made him feel the blood pumping and gushing through out his body. It was if she were trying to determine weather his words were heartfelt or not. Sasuke adjusted his coal like orbs onto her emerald ones and found himself nearly lost in them. He noticed how the area around her eyes wasn't puffy like most girls when they cried and how it was only slightly red. After a good minute, he realized that the two of them had still been watching the other so he snapped his gaze back to the lake and uttered a complete lie.

"Hn, you sure are ugly when you cry."

"Hmf, you're just ugly in general."

The two exchanged smug grins and Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "I knew that gentleman act you just pulled couldn't last forever."

"Got that right. But I assure you it's no act. My brother was quite a pain in my ass about manors and morals. I just choose to ignore the rules most of the time." He stood up and offered her a hand. "I'm on my way to the senior celebration. I assume you're not a flunky so you should be going too, right? Of course that's just my assumption. You never struck me as the genius type."

The pink haired girl stood up and scowled at him. "For your information, I'm first in our class's ranking."

"Hn, nerd. So do you want a lift or what?" She looked down at her cloths and showed a look of utter distaste. "Don't worry princess, I was just on my way back to my apartment. You can run next door and change into something nice…though I doubt anything you do could make an improvement." As she headed towards his car, she stopped in front of him, flashed a large grin and made sure to slam her heel on his foot before continuing.

_THAT PSYCHO CHICK!_

* * *

**A/N: End chapter 4. So now the two of them are finally on the right path! But, will this new friend ship last long?**

**Next Chapter: The Senior Celebration.**

**I can't wait. It's going to be a very fun one!**

***Preview:**

Sasuke was feeling very overconfident and took this opportunity to prove her wrong. Quickly, he got out of the car, skimmed himself over the car's hood, and opened the door for her.

"My, my. Quite impressive. But I'm still not buying it."

When stepping out, one heel hit the pavement while the other caught a rock. The next thing she knew, she was plummeting to the ground. She tensed and braced herself for the hot burn of the pavement…but it never came. Instead, she found herself being embraced by two sturdy arms. She looked up at him and for the first time, sincerely smiled at him. He felt his face get hot so he unhooked his arms from under hers. He placed his hands on both sides of her waste and gently lifted her back up. His soft touch made Sakura shiver.

_Note to self, his hands fit nicely on my waste._

Even after she regained balance, Sasuke's hands remained in place. He felt his face growing hotter yet again and slowly ran both hands down to her hips before letting go.

_Note to self, find more reasons to make more physical contact with her._


	5. The Senior Celebration

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! ^3^ This chapter's a little long but it marks the last chapter before school starts for them! So sorry that this chapter took forever for me to upload. I promise the next one's coming soon. Well here it is:_**

**The Co-ed ClassesChapter 5The Senior Celebration**

* * *

One, two, three, blink. One, two, three, blink. Sasuke lifelessly stared at the flashing "full tank" button on his dashboard. Since he had dropped off Sakura at her apartment, it must be well past 1,000 blinks. Not only that, but in the time it was taking her to get ready, he had also ran all the way up to his own room, dropped off his belongings from the sleepover and grabbed an ice pack for his throbbing foot (which still hurt considering Sakura's strength). That alone had to have been fifteen minutes.

_Why does it take women so damn long to get ready? _

He remembered how long his mother would take to get ready for all the fancy black-tie-affairs she was invited to. Even though she would always look astonishing, Sasuke still didn't get why it had to be such a time consuming process.

_I'll give her five more minutes._

He reached over to his car's sound system and fiddled around with the radio.

_All crap…of course._

With a grunt of annoyance, he leaned over to the passenger's side and opened his glove compartment. After fishing around for a bit, his hand finally grasped the object it had been blindly searching for; his ipod. Along with his ipod, he also removed a small black wire. He plugged one end of the wire into his cars _ and the other into his ipod. Upon pressing the play button, his heart nearly jumped out of his skin. The screeching noise that came blasting out of his speakers didn't even sound like music. He slammed his thumb down on the pause button and swore multiple times at the top of his lungs. Naruto was the last to touch his ipod, he was sure of it. No one else would be stupid enough to leave the volume turned all the way up.

_That fucking moron will die for this!_

Quickly, he checked to make sure none of his windows had cracked from the deafening sound, sighed and reclined his seat back. Since his ears were still ringing, he figured he'd put on something soothing and relaxing. Scrolling through his play-lists, he came upon his more refined music, he selected his "classical" play-list. The first song that played was his absolute favorite. _Firebird Suite_, by Igor Stravinsky. As the music played, his eyelids blended together and he thought back of when he had first heard the song.

* * *

"_But moooommm, I don't wanna listen to boring music like this."_

"_Sauske, you're ten years old. Don't you want to be a mature older boy like your father and brother?"_

"_What does listening to music written by a bunch of dead guys have to do with that?"_

"_It'll enrich you and allow your mind to grow. Just listen to the tape Sasuke."_

"_But-"_

"_I'm on my way to an important meeting right now, I'm sorry but I don't have time to argue with you about this. Itatchi, please come help me with your brother! Now be good, your father and I might make it home tonight for dinner."_

"_Fine. Bye mo-"_

…

"_Sasuke, how about we listen to the tape together? Would you want to listen to it then?"_

"_Aw, come on Itatchi, don't tell me you like this stuff too. None of my friends have to listen to dorky old music to 'enrich themselves'."_

"_I actually like this music a lot. It's not the only music I listen to and I don't listen to it all the time, but it puts me at ease and helps me clear my mind of stress. It pushes out the unpleasant worries and instead allows my mind to create fantastic stories and paint vivid pictures. Please, just listen to the beginning, and try to make a story out of the sounds."_

"_Like I said, boring."_

"_Hn, stubborn as usual. Tell me Sasuke, how can you hate it so much, if you've never even listened to a full song?"_

"…_Just one song?"_

"_Well, how about we see if you hate it or not first. I'll put on a really good one just for you. It's called Firebird Suite. Close your eyes and tell me what you see with the music."_

…

"_A boat."_

"…_Sasuke…"_

"_Ok. It's a warship with soldiers returning home from a successful battle…and now it's getting darker and-AHHH! I didn't know classical could have big drums or be played so fast."_

"_Don't loose the picture Sasuke, tell me what happens next."_

"_There's a storm, and waves, and a big one just sunk the whole ship! Now…now there's only one man who survived. He's left floating on a piece of the ship…and now he starts to give up hope…but then he wakes up on a beach…it's his land. And…um…the sun is up and he starts walking back towards his town…he's back in the town, the people are all cheering for him! Um, now their's a great celebration for him and he sees his wife and kids! The king nights him and he gives him a medal! He's a hero!"_

"…_Sasuke, you can open your eyes now. That's an awfully big smile you have on your face."_

"_Heh, yeah whatever…Itatchi…can you listen to another one with me please?"_

* * *

"Sasuke? Sasuke are you up there? The music in your car is on you know!"

The raven haired boy slightly groaned as he regained consciousness. He heard her pressing the buzzer on the intercom to his apartment.

_Of course SHE would interrupt my sleep._

Slowly, he shifted his seat back up and yawned. "You think I'd be dumb enough to leave my ipod on in my car with the keys in and both windows rolled down? Clearly you've been hanging around Naruto too much. Oi, it's already fifteen past seven let's go woman!" He heard the clacking of heels on pavement draw nearer and nearer, keeping perfect time with the climax of the song.

_Geez, with all the time it took, she better look-_

But the rest of his thoughts just disappeared. His passenger door opened and in came something that made his heart nearly stop (more so than the previous blasting music). Sakura looked nothing like the Sakura he had known. Her usual straight hair flowed off her head in large waves and curls. The tips of her hair rested neatly on each side of her head. On one side, the soft curls met with the bare pale skin of her shoulder and on the other, it met and blended with the red silky dress she wore. As her hand reached out to shut the door behind her, he noticed her nails were painted a fiery red. She was wearing makeup, unlike the other times he'd seen her, and it wasn't too heavy unlike how most girls wore it. It was perfect. **She **was perfect. It was too much to process.

Sakura looked over at him and noticed he was starring out his window. Her smile faltered for only a moment. Deep down, she had hoped that he would maybe pay her a compliment…but after all, they had just started to get along. She should know better than to think such foolish thoughts. After sitting in silence for about a minute, she cleared her throat and said,

"Sasuke? Sasuke, are you alright? I'm in the car now…shouldn't we be going?"

"….Yea." Right as he had said that, the song currently playing on his ipod ended and he started the car. His hand reached over to the sound system and pulled out the black wire, thus disconnecting his ipod. As he began to drive, he handed the ipod and wire to her and said, "Uh, Sakura, put that in my glove compartment." She nodded and softly retrieved it from his hand allowing the tips of her fingers to make contact with the palm of his hand. When doing so, he violently swerved the car and jerked his hand out of her touch and back onto the steering wheel. Sakura grimaced and stuffed the ipod back in the compartment. He was completely avoiding her. He didn't look at her, talk to her, and when she touched his hand for a second, he reacted as if she were something vile…she knew this friendship couldn't last long.

The ride was becoming awkward with the lack of social interaction or sound so she decided to attempt some friendly small talk. "So, I couldn't help but notice you were listening to Stravinsky." She noticed his hands tense on the wheel. Wondering if she had chosen a negative topic, she paused, saw no trace of anger on his face and bravely continued. "He's a genius. When I would go to the Hyuga's to play, I would hear the most beautiful music echoing down from her grandparent's wing of the house. One day, Hinata took me to meet them. I asked about the music they listened to and they told me about some of the greatest composers. Stravinsky was one of them." A small smile graced her face as she continued. "You have good taste if you like him." Still Sasuke remained silent and kept his eyes on the road. Sakura had had enough. "I'm sorry did I offend you or something? From the minute I got in the car I've been nothing but social and friendly. And to think, I almost believed that chivalrous apology you fed me today. Friends, hah. I didn't think so-"

"Sakura," He sighed and took a short glance at her, "Please…quit your bitching for five seconds so I can explain. I just feel a little…off today. And I'm not quitting on being your friend so don't think you can get rid of me that easily." A twisted smirk made his way onto his face as he caught her perplexed expression.

"You know, I knew it. You're only half a gentleman." She playfully stuck out her tongue and he rolled his eyes.

"Hn, really now? I'm pretty sure I'm the real deal."

"HA! Nope. I just think you're good at tricking people. You give someone a quick good impression, and bam! The next thing, you're back to your usual self. I bet your brother's the only gentleman in your house. You know what, I bet you can't even act like a proper gentleman for a whole day!"

"A bet huh? Well, well, well. Who'd have thought miss goody-goody was a betting woman." He gave a dangerous laugh.

"Don't avoid the topic Sasuke." She returned just as wicked a laugh.

"Alright then, instead of a day, how bout tonight? I bet I can act like, no…**be** a perfect gentleman the rest of the night."

Sakura giggled and clapped her hands together with glee. "Oh, this is gonna be too easy! How bout, if by some miracle you can, I'll be your personal assistant for a month. I'll do your home work, wash clothes, take out the trash…anything!"

The young man at the wheel gave an eerily handsome yet bone chillingly evil grin. "Sounds great, but what if by some miracle I can't?"

"Hmm, you have to treat me as an equal, cut down on all nasty comments or remarks and tell me how I'm better than you…in front of our friends…once a day for a month!"

"Hah! Fat chance pinky. I hope you like calling me "Sir" because this bet's as good as won. Starting now, I'll be the most chivalrous gentleman you'll ever see."

"You're on!"

The rest of the car ride was peaceful and full of friendly conversation. Sakura could hardly believe how courteous he was being. It was as if the minute after they made the bet, a switch was flipped somewhere within him turning his good disposition on. The two were laughing and getting along so well that neither even really noticed that they had arrived at the resort. Sasuke snickered as he took in the enormous building.

"Hn, you think they could've made this place any bigger?" But Sakura didn't answer. Her gaze was locked on a quaint little flower garden near the side of the building. Sasuke caught on to what she was staring at and said, "Eh, I don't know about you but I just got over my allergies. Good luck with that place pin-" Sasuke quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from saying anything else. He had he just called her "pinky" he would have blown it.

"Oh, what was that? Could that have possibly been you about to call me a crude nickname? Hmmm, I think you're at your breaking point." The young woman wore a victorious grin as she began unbuckling her seatbelt. He had been doing so well the entire car ride, he couldn't just give up now. He would win this bet at whatever costs. Now feeling overconfident, he took this opportunity to prove her wrong. Quickly, he got out of the car, skimmed himself over the car's hood, and opened the door for her.

"My, my. Quite impressive. But I'm still not buying it." When stepping out, one of Sakura's heels hit the pavement while the other caught on a rock. The next thing she knew, she was plummeting to the ground. She tensed and braced herself for the hot burn of the pavement…but it never came. Instead, she found herself being embraced by two sturdy arms. She looked up at he rescuer and for the first time, sincerely smiled at him. He felt his face get hot so he unhooked his arms from under hers. He placed his hands on both sides of her waste and gently lifted her back up. His soft touch made Sakura shiver.

_Note to self, his hands fit nicely on my waste._

Even after she regained balance, Sasuke's hands remained in place. He felt his face growing hotter yet again and slowly ran both hands down to her hips before letting go.

_Note to self, find more reasons to make more physical contact with her._

He coarsely cleared his throat as he shut the car door behind her. "Erm, miss, you should take caution in those heels of yours." She gave a small laugh in agreement and began to walk towards the building when suddenly she felt an hand on her forearm. She looked behind only to see Sasuke angling his other arm in a gesture to accompany her. As the young woman crossed to his other side and linked her arm around his she gave another short laugh before saying,

"The night is young, perhaps I spoke too soon." And with that, the two crossed the parking lot together and headed towards the entrance of the resort.

* * *

The upper outside balcony overlooking the courtyard and the parking lot had been a favorite spot for most of the teens. It was a great place for taking pictures and provided a perfect view of the setting sun. All the girls and guys had been successfully mingling and a good time was being had all around. However, one group of teens in particular seemed to be bored with the entirety of the evening. They had come up to the balcony to escape all the noisy chatter. The girl in the group took to the right of the balcony where it was less crowded and only had a view of the parking lot. Her two male minions followed and positioned themselves where they could both aimlessly stare up at the sky. The white haired mail sighed and cocked his head to the side. "I'll be so happy when this is over. I can't take any more girls asking about my hair. It took long enough back in school getting it clear with the guys but this is crazy. Can't we just leave?" He looked over at the fiery haired female anticipating an answer but she ignored him. Although she agreed that it was time to leave, she knew that if she made conversation, he'd never shut up. That's the way it had always been with him. So, while ignoring her neighbor she returned her attention to the parking lot. A familiar looking black car had caught her eye. She adjusted her glasses and followed the car until it parked. As it came to a stop, she became very much eager to know if the one in the car was who she thought it was. Suddenly, the car door swung open and the dark haired male she knew and loved stepped out. The young woman watched him throw himself over the hood to the other side of his car. As strange as that was she ignored his actions and stood up and prepared to call his name. But before she could, she watched the male open his passenger's door and observed in pure shock Sakura Haruno step out. And as if that wasn't infuriating enough, she then proceeded to trip and fall into his arms. With utter disgust, she stared at the scene and let out a small scream of frustration. This caught her two male counterparts' attentions as they both turned to look at her. The rather tall brunette placed an hand on her shoulder as he asked in a gentle tone,

"Karin, what's the matter." She angrily shook off his arm and pointed to the scene in the parking lot.

"Look you idiots!" The two males focused in on what she was pointing at and both their eyes widened. The white haired mail couldn't help but chuckle.

"Haha, damn that fucker Sasuke. No wonder we haven't seen him since he moved. Looks like he found a little doll to play with." Suigetsu locked his gaze solely on the young woman and couldn't resist licking his lower lip. "And my, my what a looker she is. Hm, I wonder if he'd be up to sharing?" A sharp jab to his ribs interrupted his wandering mind. "Ow! What the shit Karin! You're one nasty bitch, you know that. What was that for?"

"Don't you dare praise her" she said with a snarl. "Sakura Haruno thinks she's all that just because she's at the top of our class? Well she better think twice about stealing my Sasuke from me. You both know how long I've known him. I knew him before any of the other girls here. This stupid co-ed year is ruining everything!"

"Karin, maybe you should calm down. Sasuke's never been the one to get with girls. Perhaps they're not together." The scarlet haired woman crossed her arms and scowled at the taller male.

"Juugo, I know they're not together. There's no way Sasuke could ever feel for someone like her. She's more fit for someone like you Suigetsu." The white haired male caught her insult and clenched his teeth.

"What's that supposed to mean? Fit for someone like…" The underlying meaning of the wicked girl's words suddenly sunk in.

Her sinister grin widened as her mind worked up a plan. "You want her? Follow my lead."

* * *

Heads turned and people took breaks from their conversations to admire the breathtaking couple that walked in. The two uncomfortably made their way past the stares and headed towards one of the main rooms. They had just about made it when an arm grabbed Sakura from Sasuke and spun her around. Sakura immediately knew who'd be this eager to find out what was going on. She stared at the floor and sheepishly smiled. "Oh, erm. Hey Ino…what's up?" She grabbed her arm a little tighter and spat out in the nicest tone she could manage,

"Bathroom…NOW!" The scene of Ino tugging her along was pretty embarrassing for Sakura. It was as if she was a disobedient child and was being pulled away by an angry mother. When they had arrived at the womens' room, Hinata and Tenten had already been waiting. They too looked anxious for an explanation. Ino let go of Sakura's arm and impatiently tapped her foot. "So, you can either start by telling us why the hell you're here after you very strongly told us you'd rather stay home. Or you can tell us why you showed up looking quite friendly on the arm of Sasuke Uchiha, the boy you were ready to murder last I checked!" Sakura bit her lower lip and felt a pang of guilt. They had a perfectly good reason for being upset at this. Her previous endeavors with Sasuke had always resulted in her becoming upset and turning to her friends. Yet tonight, after refusing to go with her most beloved girls, she shows up with said problematic boy. It must've been like a slap to the face for them.

_Great job me. You didn't really think this one through did ya?_

The pinkette told the girls exactly what had happened after they had left. How she really was sad about her father, how Sasuke somewhat comforted her on the docks, the new friendship that they were developing, and the bet which was the reason behind being escorted in. At the end of her explanation she made sure to apologize multiple times. Her gaze strayed on the floor, unable to meet the faces of her friends. A thick silence filled the room. Sakura assumed it would take a minute for her girls to process everything. Ino was the one to break the silence. "Sakura Haruno, I only want to know one other thing." Sakura tensed, expecting the worse, and nodded her head. "Tell me…you're starting to like Sasuke are't you." Completely caught off guard, Sakura's knees almost buckled under her.

"What? You think I…with him…seriously?"

Hinata and Tenten nodded in agreement. "Yea, Sakura. Just think about it. You both have fiery personalities, you like the same music, you seem to get along fine for now and it sounds like the two of you flirted quite a bit today." Sakura could feel her cheeks burning. This interrogation was ludicrous! Noticing her friend's cheeks coloring, she laughed and said "And from what you told us, I think he has a soft spot for you." Sakura made a weird sound that seemed to be half cough, half choke. "No, I mean it! Listen, today he was given the perfect opportunity to just destroy you. He could've thrown you in the water, made fun of your pain, videoed you and sent it to his friends. But, he didn't. Instead, he reached out to you. He apologized, let you vent and extended his friendship. He even coaxed you into coming tonight; something that your best friends couldn't do." Sakura leaned against the wall in a daze. It slowly sunk into her that Tenten had a pretty valid point. Ino interrupted her thoughts by adding in,

"Don't feel bad about this. I think it's fabulous that you like him. He's gorgeous, who could blame you! And don't you worry, you just leave it to me to set you two u-"

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura interrupted, "No meddling Ino. Whenever you get involved things get crazy. I mean, come on guys. We've only known each other for a couple days and for half those days we hated each other. I think we're all just mistaking the new friendship for something else. So he's not a total douche like we thought, but it doesn't mean we like each other. I promise you I don't. Now let's all just drop the topic, and never bring it up again. Ok?" Sakura eyed her friends until Ino finally sighed.

"Ok, ok. Fine. I'll play nice and sit on the sidelines…but keep in mind forehead, the second I see you two acting the least bit cutesy with each other, you best prepare yourself for a never ending batch of 'Told you so'." The blonde laughed and gave her friend a hug. "Now get out there woman!" Sakura left the bathroom with mixed feelings. Her friend's words kept running through her head to the point where she now began questioning the way she felt. It was so unlike her to say something so confidently without her fully believing in her words. But she couldn't think about this now. Her feelings would have to figure themselves out without her because she had a bet to win tonight. She searched through the crowds for Sasuke when she suddenly saw him talking to a small group of people. As she got closer, he turned around and flashed her an unexpectedly dazzling smile. She felt her cheeks get hot, but ignored it and returned an equally stunning smile.

"Sakura, please come here, I'd like to introduce to a couple of friends of mine. The young woman made her way next to him in the group and completely lost her smile upon noticing a certain girl who now stood across from her.

"Oh, hello Karin."

"Hn, Sakura."

Sasuke noticed the friction between the two and quickly continued. "Uh yea, I wanted to introduce you to some of my child hood friends." Sakura looked like she was going to pass out. Karin, his childhood friend. The girl who always gave her shit about her grades was childhood friends with Sasuke. Sakura hated how much this was bothering her and decided to just brush it off.

_Wonderful._

"You seem to already know Karin from school. Her parents own a rather large company and are friendly with my folks so she would visit all the time when we were younger. I spent most of my time with this gang." He motioned to the three people in front of her. He than directed her attention to the taller male in the group. "This is Juugo. He's one of my neighbors. Don't let his height scare you, he's nothing more than a softy. Just don't ever piss him off." Sakura's smile returned to her face as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Juugo." He nodded in return.

"Alright Sasuke, what's taking you so long to introduce your beautiful friend to me?" Sasuke shot a glare at the white haired male but he just laughed. "Surely you can understand why I'd be so anxious to meet her." Sakura could feel the burning in her cheeks growing stronger.

"Sakura, this is Suigetsu." The white haired male bowed, and in one swift movement clasped her hand and kissed it. He paused waiting for Sasuke to go on and brag about what a great guy he was. After a few moments of silence, Suigetsu frowned at his friend before giving his attention back to the pinkette.

"…That's it? Sakura, he's leaving out many details. I was not only his other neighbor but one of his best friends. It is my utmost pleasure to meet you. Sorry to come off so eager. Truth be it, I don't usually get this way around the pretty girls that surround him. I can't help it your eyes are dazzling."

Sakura was unsure of what to say. She was fully aware of her now rosy cheeks and had a simple grin sprawled across her face. It wasn't every day that a rather handsome young man showered her in compliments. "You're very sweet. Thank you for your kind words."

Karin now had a stupid grin plastered on her face. Things seemed to be working perfectly. Now was the perfect opportunity to get things going. She suddenly lunged and grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand.

"I almost forgot, my parents wanted me to talk to you about something." she cooed as she began to drag him away from the group. He looked like he was going to protest but she added, "It's just some boring business talk, something about important info that may be useful to your parents." He knew his folks would be pissed if they found out he passed up a possible business opportunity so he complied. But before he was completely dragged away, Suigetsu took his other arm and pulled him into a nearby corner.

"Sooooo Sasuke, there's nothing going on with you and her right?" He motioned to Sakura with his thumb before continuing. "It'd be cool if I tried my luck with her right? Cause I'd really want to sink my teeth into-" But before he could finish Sasuke shrugged him off and started to walk away. "Wait is that a yes or no?" Sasuke didn't turn around when he gave his answer.

"Hn, whatever." And with that, he walked back over to Karin. "Let's just get this over with ok?" She had a stupid grin on her face as she nodded and grabbed his arm. Sakura watched the two walk away and had the biggest urge to follow after and just deck her into next week. Before she could follow through on her violent impulse a hand delicately touched her arm which took her out of her thoughts. It was the attractive white haired male."Miss Sakura I'd love to talk with you more if you wouldn't mind." He flashed his equally white teeth at her and boldly moved his hand down her arm until it was on her hand. Sakura's thoughts were a train wreck full of emotions at the moment. Here was a perfectly good looking guy holding her hand and all she was doing was staring out into space thinking of what Karin and Sasuke were doing. What was wrong with her? It's not like he was her date of the night. He just gave her a lift. That was it. She looked back over at the boy holding her hand and smiled.

"Sure, that sounds good to me."

* * *

Karin had dragged Sasuke up to some fancy lounge on the second floor. She started blathering nonstop about how long it had been since the two hung out or talked. As she went on about her summer he began to question if he really should have left Suigetsu with Sakura. Suigetsu wasn't really the settle down boyfriend type and he knew that he only wanted one thing from Sakura. At first he didn't think much into it because he figured Suigetsu didn't have the slightest chance with her. But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed that Sakura might have been interested in him as well. Normally, he wouldn't give two shits about Suigetsu hooking up with a girl but the idea of the two of them together just made his stomach churn. It didn't make sense to him. The two ales had been friends for years while he and Sakura just started getting along that day. He should be rooting for his friend to get some action…and yet, he wanted nothing more than to just make sure that he didn't put one hand on her. Karin was still prattling on about whatever and Sasuke wasn't the type to pretend to be interested in a conversation, so he cut her off before she could go on. "Karin, could you just skip to whatever your parents wanted to tell mine?" She sat there pretending to think before pouting.

"Hm, I just can't remember right now, I'm sure it'll come to me soon." Sauske sighed and began to get up. "Wait, Sasuke, where are you going?" He sighed and looked down at her.

"Listen, if you remember just text it to me." And with that he walked away in search of Suigetsu and Sakura.

* * *

Sakura and Suigetsu surprisingly found two chairs right by the edge of the large outdoor pool in the back of the resort. A group of boys were on the nearby lawn tossing a football back and forth while others sat near the outdoor garden. But, most of their classmates were surrounding the pool area and they had to squeeze through just to get to the open seats. They were engaged in typical small talk with Suigetsu throwing in compliments whenever he could. "So what classes are you in this year? Karin told me you're a pretty smart girl so I figure you're taking advanced courses?" Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah, don't laugh but all my staple classes are advanced." Suigetsu grinned and winked at the girl earning another blush from her.

"Well then, looks like we'll be in bio and literature together." Sakura returned his smile. She almost forgot that now she wouldn't just be competing with the girls for her spot at top of the class. This year was going to have to be about hard work and little social time. Sitting here and flirting with Suigetsu was exactly what she had to prevent herself from doing once school started. Suigetsu noticed that Sakura was spacing off a bit so he took the moment to lean back in his chair, when doing so, he saw Sasuke headed in their direction. He swore under his breathe figuring that Sasuke was coming to monitor the two. Quickly, he stood up and grabbed Sakura's hands. The crowds of people were only buying him so much time so he abruptly blurted out, "Sakura would you like to go out on a date with me next Friday?"

"Um…I uh…" Sakura was dumbfounded. Didn't she just decide no dating? She knew she had to say no but there was a frantic look in Suigetsu's eyes. Also, after having flirted back with him tonight, she would hate to seem like a huge tease only to say no. And besides, maybe dating one of Sasuke's best friends would tick him off. She snickered at the idea and stood up next to Suigetsu. "Alright, but I have to make sure I'm not working." Weird enough, right after she answered, Sasuke had appeared right next to them. She went to greet him but noticed his eyes were fixed on Suigetsu's hands holding hers. Suddenly, she felt the need to remove her hands and place them back at her sides. "Oh, hey Sasuke." Instead of looking up at her, his charcoal eyes drifted off to his left.

"Hn, didn't mean to interrupt pinky." Sakura's face instantly lit up. At first she was going to argue back on how there was nothing to interrupt, but that didn't matter because she knew she just won the bet. Now it was time to gloat.

"Ah-ha! I wo-" What happened next surprised everyone. Before Sakura could finish, the football that the guys nearby had been tossing had beamed her in the head. The last few things she remembered before blacking out were hearing one of the guys yelling 'Oh shit!', smelling the pungent smell of chlorine as her body hit the pool's surface and seeing a blur of black follow after her.

* * *

**A/N: End chapter 5! A bit of a cliffy and yeah her getting hit with the football was totally inspired by Marsha Brady :p Anyway I think everyone will REALLY like the next chapter :D There's quite a bit of satisfying fluff for all you lovely fan girls! And starting next chapter, school will finally start for them. I think you guys will enjoy the teachers hehe. Please don't forget to review! Reviews make me update faster!**


End file.
